A Lot to be Desired
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson is trying to get Mariah to realise something... and fails.


Ello!!  
  
Pixie: don't speak... write  
  
Ami: spoil sport... well... heres a nice lil songfic for ya all!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or the song 'Still Desire You' by Melanie Doane. If I did, I wouldn't be here, on my knees, BEGGING you not to rat me out... I DON'T WANNA GET SUED!!!  
  
-  
  
A Lot to be Desired  
  
-  
  
~*~ = POV change  
  
-  
  
You, you leave me wanting more  
  
Leave me waiting at the door  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
-  
  
Tyson gave Mariah a quick peck on the lips, smiled, and pushed out of the door. He didn't turn back and wave like he did when this first started... he just walked away, as fast as he could.  
  
Mariah watched him, always noticing exactly what he was doing. He noticed that he was trying to get away as fast as he could... but she didn't know why.  
  
Alls she knew was that she already missed him...  
  
-  
  
You, Leave a lot of things unsaid  
  
Sometimes I say them in my head  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
-  
  
Mariah played several thoughts over in her head as she closed the door...  
  
He hadn't said anything about the shirt she had, or her hair that she pinned up, like she knew that he liked it. He hadn't said anything about her practically clinging to him all night. And after it was all done, he just left.  
  
She sighed, but smiled none-the-less.  
  
'I'm not letting you get away from me...'  
  
-  
  
You never make me eggs in the morning  
  
We never do it on the floor  
  
You never tell me how good I'm lookin'  
  
You don't bring me flowers anymore  
  
-  
  
He also didn't do most if not any of the charming things he did when they first started to go out... like always commenting on how she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen... bringing her little bundles of tulips and buttercups. The occasional time a bundle or roses.  
  
To many things to count.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson ran his hand threw his bangs as he walked down the street. His plan wasn't working...  
  
His plan being to make Mariah not like him, because there was no way in heaven or hell that he deserved her.  
  
'WHY is she still with me?' he thought to himself. 'Why does she still love me?'  
  
He looked around, almost panicked. He expected when they first got together, that she would just be with him for a week, two tops, and thwn she would be back to drooling over Ray...  
  
He never expected to fall in love with her.  
  
~*~  
  
But the things to count didn't really matter... all that mattered was that Mariah had Tyson...  
  
Tyson was all she needed...  
  
-  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
But I still desire you  
  
And no matter what you do  
  
I will still desire you  
  
-  
  
She would always love him... no matter what. She would always need him. She just hoped that he figured that out soon enough, and dropped the charad.  
  
-  
  
You, like to fight about stupid stuff  
  
Leave the seat up if you must  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
-  
  
He was always making a fight out of the simpliest things. It made her laugh and boil inside, really it did. It was slightly annoying... but it was so cute the way that his cheeks went a little red from the yelling, his eyes never showing the harshness of his simple words.  
  
-  
  
You don't know lingerie from laundry  
  
You don't know things that turn me on  
  
You don't know Pepsi ads from poetry  
  
You don't sing me any love songs  
  
-  
  
He didn't seem to know anything about how to charm a women anymore though... he went from being one of the biggest chick magnets and bad boys, to having her, and only her for three months.  
  
The fact that he used to be a chick magnet (and actually still was) and a bad by didn't really bother her. She knew that he didn't really DO anything with the girls... just charmed them, took them out for a cup of coffee, and then somehow forged a friendship out of the 'undying love' that the girl felt for him.  
  
-  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
But I still desire you  
  
And no matter what you do  
  
I will still desire you  
  
-  
  
Mariah sighed blissfully once again, and fell back onto her bed. Someone soft touched her hand... she looked over, to see Tyson's yellow shirt that he always wore.  
  
'He probably forgot it...' Mariah smirked a little. 'This will be fun...'  
  
~*~  
  
A blast of cold suddenly hit Tyson...  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
He wasn't wearing his yellow shirt... only his light red jacket to go over top.  
  
"Damn it..." he cursed. "I must of left it at Mariah's..." he looked at the street behind him, but decided against going back. He would be at home in a minutes, and the guys were waiting for him there.  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah left her house a minute later, and walked down the street herself.  
  
She was going to pay Tyson a visit...  
  
-  
  
So you will never be a star  
  
So you don't drive a real cool car  
  
Sometimes it seems like we're at war  
  
Then I want you even more  
  
-  
  
She wondered if he would freak out a little and say that she stole his shirt...  
  
Maybe, maybe not.  
  
15 minutes later, she knocked on his door.  
  
"Coming!" a muffled voice came from inside. The door opened, to reveal a smiling Tyson. He blinked a few seconds when he saw her, almost stunned.  
  
She was wearing REALLY short, short shorts, and his yellow shirt.  
  
"Hey," Mariah smiled. "Can I come in or what?"  
  
-  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
But I still desire you  
  
And no matter what you do  
  
I will still desire  
  
-  
  
~*~  
  
"Um... sure..." Tyson was almost drooling.  
  
'Keep it cool Tyson... your exposed to be helping her see that he DOESN'T love you, not drooling over her body...'  
  
Mariah walked past him, perposing brushing up to him as she did.  
  
'Swell...' he moaned inside of his head. 'The guys are here... I'm SO gonna be humiliated...'  
  
~*~  
  
-  
  
You leave a lot to be desired  
  
But I still desire you   
  
And no matter what you do  
  
I will still desire you  
  
-  
  
"Hey Tyson!!" Max called; they all came into the room. As soon as they saw Mariah, they all stopped. Whistles and cat calls could be heard.  
  
"Awe shut up you guys!" Tyson glared at them all. "This is my GIRLFRIEND!! Don't make me beat you up!!"  
  
"Whatever you say Tyson..." Ray chuckled, shaking his head. Slowly, they all filed back into the room, that they were in before, and it was just Tyson and Mariah.  
  
"Mmm..." Mariah smiled, and leaned up to him. "You want your shirt back?"  
  
"Maybe AFTER they leave..." Tyson glared at the door that lead to the living room. Mariah laughed a little, and kissed him.  
  
'I love him...'  
  
~*~  
  
'Goddammit... at this rate, I'll always ove her... hell... what am I complaining for? I love her...' 


End file.
